In The Ruins
by Tokyo Girlz
Summary: What If the girls had never used their power before? What if Mojo had succeeded of taking over the world with the girls aid? Don't Get It? Full Summary Inside
1. Full Summary

**Me:-Smiles-**

**Welcome To My New Story**

* * *

**Full Summary: What If the girls had never used their power before?**

**What if Mojo had succeeded of taking over the world with the girls aid?**

**Don't Get It? **

**Well, The Girls Are 15 , The Professor Has Been Kidnapped & The Only One Who Know What's Going On Are...Professor & Blossom . Mojo Jojo, Ultimate Ruler Of The World, Has Created The Rowdyruff Boys As Protection, But Believe That Cares For Professor Gone, The Girls Are To Believe As Their Told,When They Meet All Hell Breaks Loose .**

**Drama/ Romance/ Tragedy/ Hurt/Comfort/Family**

**Enjoy**


	2. Prologue:Dinner's Ready

**Prologue**

**_Therefore, they would love him and he would love them, naming them Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and they would prove to the world that Utonium was truly miraculous, and that his daughters...no, his CREATIONS...they were truly greater than humanity, they were more entirely angels than anything, and he would protect their existence from all that opposed this, all that threatened this perfection._**

**_(Found On DeviantART Not Mine)_**

* * *

**Descriptions**

* * *

**Bubbles Utonium**

**5'5**

**Long Blonde Hair Stops Mid-Back**

**Sky Blue Eyes**

**Loves Anything About Nature Animals Etc.**

**Special Abilities**

**- Can Speak Every Language Known To Man (Even Animal?)**

**- Nature/Earth**

**- Sonic Scream**

**- Beauty ( Can Manipulate Anyone To Do What She Wants )**

* * *

**Buttercup Utonium**

**5'5**

**Short Ebony Locks Mid-Shoulder**

**Lime Green Eyes**

**Loves A Good Fight With Or Without Her In It**

******Special Abilities**

**- Her Fighting Ability ( Harder & More Painful Than Her Sisters)**

**- Fire**

**- Eyes ( Best Eyes Around Can See-Through Read Emotions Etc. )**

******- Beauty ( Can Manipulate Anyone To Do What She Wants )**

* * *

******Blossom Utonium**

******5'5**

******Long Auburn Hair Mid-Thigh**

******Cherry Blossom Pink Eyes**

******Loves Taking Care Of Family & Will Do Whatever It Takes To Keep Them Safe**

**************Special Abilities**

**- Her Brain ( Can Process & Function Faster Than Humans Can )**

**- Ice/Water**

**- Hair ( Stretch & Grow To Unnatural Lengths , Can Carry Up To 75 Tons )**

**********- Beauty ( Can Manipulate Anyone To Do What She Wants )**

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Sir," said the scrawny brunette,"We brought the man"._

_"Send him in,"he smiled twisted & sinister._

_"You'll never get the girls,I'll never tell you shit"the man spat._

_"Oh, but you've already told me,Mojo Jojo Supreme Ruler Of The World,all I need to know"said the monkey with thick black fur"Send him to the Dungeon"._

_"No,my girls they need me I-I-I have to pick up from school," the man pleaded._

_"Professor Utonium,as punishment you will be sent to the dungeon for life,"the monkey spat._

_"My girls-"he cried_

_"Tha,shut up already"the monkey spat once more"Send him to the dungeons to rot"_

_"I promise you this you will fall out of your rein on the world they will defeat you and stop you once & for all"the man screamed until he was taken to his cell._

_He was helpless but not as helpless as his girls,his creations,his daughters,his promise he'd make he would still keep them,the girl safe as he promised them they would be,all with one click of a button he could send some close friends a distress warning they would know he was in trouble._

_They would help keep the promise,they would protect the girls for him,they would help his cause but more importantly help plan his escape & stop this manic once & for all._

* * *

The sky a light purple, indicating it was around evening Blossom,leader of the powerpuff girls,called Buttercup,the toughest fighter,who was just finished playing hoops with her best friend Mitch,he had shaggy brown hair big brown eyes & a black tee as they said their goodbyes Bubbles,the joy and the laughter,came skipping into the quant home they owned.

"Blossom,"the blonde asked"What's dinner I'm starving".

"Now Bubbles,"she replied"You know just as well as everyone else I can't cook".

"Yeah,Little Miss Perfect can't cook someone call 9-1-1"Buttercup teased.

"So,Girls dinner is spaghetti" the red-headed leader spoke.

"B-B-But we haven't had spaghetti since the professor left us"she said making sure not to cry.

"Yes,I'm quite aware of this,but nonetheless that's all we have left"the red-headed leader said.

"F-Fine"the blonde quieted down & cooked the meal.

Blossom knew it killed Bubbles & Buttercup when she lied to , when she told them about the professor's sudden she thought it was for the best she knew professor was still alive somewhere out.

Buttercup never believed Blossom ,though she is their leader her gut instinct said Blossom was lying ,but went along with it.

"Blossom" a voice called snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes".

"Dinner's ready".

* * *

_'Eh Eh Someone has escaped M-Master'_

_'Who'_

_' Eh Um Professor Utonium My Lord'_

_'What!How!Who Were His Guards'_

_'Chalmette & Simon__ My Lord'_

_'Have Them Executed'_

_'Yes My Lord'_

_'And Tell The Boys To Find These Three Girls ,Understand'_

_'Yes My Lord'_

* * *

**___Short I Know. Was Supposed To Be Longer But I'm Done_**

**___So Review _**

**___Constructive Criticism Allowed_**

_**WARNING -**_

_**This Is A Serious Fic So I Warn You If You Think This Is A Namby Pamby Baby Fic Well... You're Wrong.**_


	3. Chapter 1:Lime Green Eyes

_"You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you do not trust enough."_

_Frank Crane_

* * *

_"What do ya want monkey boy"said the brunette._

_"..."_

_"Well, your wasting my time"said the blonde._

_"..."_

_"Speak"said the red-head._

_"Boys, I have a favor for you"he spoke calmly ,though he was about to give a swift slap to each on the head._

_"Well, were waiting"said Brick._

_"Find These Girls & Dispose Of Them"._

_"How"._

_"Simple, go kill em' murder em' bury them somewhere & Shit Like That" Mojo explained._

_"Oh,I'll Ask Again,How the fuck do you do that"asked Brick his temper flaring._

_Boomer knew this was wrong ,but what was he to do tell them that & be killed,teased, or worse be stripped of his powers for life . Not gonna do would do what he was told ,he & Butch weren't the best of friend,friend, & in no way were the alike ,one loves art & nature & one loves to be in any type of all differences they had one thing in common their love for anything in a skirt or mayhem . Perverted ,Maybe Butch,but that they could bond in a stupid ,disgusting way, but nonetheless brotherly love in there somewhere. As for Brick he scared the shit out of him ,so leave it be._

_"Romance, Look it up leader boy"teased Butch ._

_He slapped Butch upside the head,smirking,"Whatever"._

_"So, what's the plan" the blonde asked._

_"Later"said Butch leaving the office._

_"Sit your ass down"he screeched._

_"Later"said Butch._

_"Ya' know Butch these girls ain't ugly, their pretty sexy"said Boomer drooling over the pictures._

_" Let me see, let me see"said Butch as Brick groaned in disgust._

* * *

"Miss Keane,tell me how's my father"asked Blossom.

"He just escaped ,and is lodging in London"she said.

"Miss Keane"Bubbles beamed giving Miss Keane a hug.

"Oh ,Bubbles shouldn't you be asleep"said her oldest sister.

"Um..I want to hear about our father"she frowned"and how you lied to us".

"Bubbles, I only did it for your protection"she explained.

"Bullshit"Buttercup said coming from her hiding spot"I knew it from day one you always lied to us, what's next are we even sisters, Blossom".

"I was protecting you"she said her temper as well as Buttercup's was flaring.

"Shut up"Bubbles screamed"Why d-do you fight".

"Because Blossom's a lying bitch"she yelled at Bubbles.

"No, because Buttercup won't listen to instruction"the leader yelled.

"Girls"yelled Miss Keane sternly"Buttercup language,Blossom tell me why you didn't tell them".

"Because, it was for protection"she said regretfully"I didn't know he was alive until 3 years ago"

"Oh that makes everything better" Buttercup said sarcastically.

"But that's the truth" she said

"No ,the truth would be that she would've told us and she knows it"Buttercup said as she ran up to her room.

"Buttercup" Bubbles called after her and ran to her room.

"I must get going"said Miss Keane"dont worry things will get better".

After running to her room she swore she could her a soft sob coming from the room,as she opened the lime green door,her suspicion was ,the toughest of them all, was crying just like the day they heard the she thought were sad tears were actually tears of joy,she thought they would never see their father again well she was wrong.

"Bubbles I know your there, don't act surprised I have emotions and shit"she said smirking though her tears fell.

"Oh,Buttercup"she said gripping her into a hug which she gladly excepted.

"Room for one more"said Blossom.

"Always"she beamed letting Blossom into their group hug.

**BOOM**

There was rubble and dust everywhere . Leaving 3 shadowy figures at their wake.

"Ok boys let's get this over with"the one with red eyes said.

He grabbed Blossom and gave her an uppercut to her jaw, kicked her in the gut, and grabbed her silky auburn hair and threw her into the forest giving her repeated punches to the jaw, but kept her ground as scarlet blood trickled down her face . Next, Blue eyes shocked Bubbles ,literally, and threw her against trees, she screamed in pain as the scarlet blood trickled down her face . Finally, Green eyes grabbed her wrist held her to the wall whispering 'Your Mine And No One Else's' ,She blushed a scarlet red on her face . He sucked on her neck making her moan in pleasure, and did the unspeakable he kissed her ,not that she cared, but she never kissed anyone or have this happen . He left go and left with his brother's not before telling her 'I can't wait to see you again' . She left to see her sisters bloody and beaten to a pulp ,as something slapped her upside the head causing her to blackout.

* * *

_Butch laid on his bed ,shritless, thinking about the girl with the lime green eyes. He thought about that kiss he didn't even know her ,but could tell their was something special about her . She was..different ,a good type of different though he wishes he knew her name. The girl with lime green eyes that special girl ; just thinking about seeing her face was enough to make him have a fuzzy feeling for her._

_"Butch"said Boomer._

_"What"he said._

_"Did you by any chance bury them" he asked._

_"No ,it's not my job"he said._

_"Ok. Mojo wants to talk to you about something"he said leaving._

* * *

**For Those Of You Who Read The Story Reviewed Favorited and/or Followed This Story Thank You**

**Hope You Like The Green Fluff**

**The Fight Scene Sucked I Know But It The First I'll Get Better So Don't Worry About It**

**I Love The Reviews **

**Review Favorite and/or Follow**


	4. Discontinued

_**Sorry to say this but I've decided to discontinue the story. If you want it you must PM me for permission, I have no idea how to continue. Sorry for the people who liked the story, but I might re-do the story later. After I finish a story. Once again sorry for the readers. I hope you guys can forgive me, if you'd like you can check out my other stories & tell me what you think.**_

_** Sorry Readers-TGXC**_


End file.
